


Fort Eiling

by supercala_docious



Series: FlashVibe Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the particle accelerator explosion, General Eiling decided to go big or go home.<br/>___</p>
<p>An AU where, during the nine months of Barry's coma, General Eiling took over Central City and started a Meta Scare.</p>
<p>Barry and Shawna go undercover at the fort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--<br/>EDIT: Aug. 1, 2016</p>
<p>I'm putting this on hold for now because I can't think of where this is going. I might come back to it if I get some inspiration or if there's decent demand. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Eiling

**Author's Note:**

> OMG YES.  
> Ok, so where I am, this is an hour and 20 minutes late but idc
> 
> I apologize for any medical innacuracies
> 
> I might make this multiple chapters because I like where this is going, but Idk yet

In the nine months that came after the particle accelerator explosion, General Eiling had managed to convince the people of Central City that the metahumans were a threat to their survival. He began to imprison all metahumans, evil or not. 

By the time Barry Allen had woken up from his coma, the General had locked up almost a third of the city, meta human or not. People were encouraged to report any potential meta human activity to Eiling and his henchmen. 

The remaining police officers of the CCPD had decided enough was enough. Captain Singh had recruited Joe West and Eddie Thawne to stop the wrongful imprisonment of the metas. When Barry found out he had powers, Eddie had the idea to help the remaining metas by training them and getting their help with defeating Eiling. 

So they started a rumor. 

They had set up camp at the abandoned Star Labs building, and the day after Eddie had mentioned to a friend of a friend that people were helping the remaining metas, Shawna Baez popped into their lives. She came to them with a background in nursing and an idea that terrified them all. She wanted to infiltrate the fort as a nurse and free the metahumans by faking their deaths one by one. 

A month later, a fifth of the metahumans in Eiling’s prison had “died.”

Shawna worked during the day at the fort as an experimental nurse. She was there to take blood, distribute medicine, and keep the metas healthy. Barry worked as the overnight nurse. He administered sleep aids and did rounds through the underground prison. It was Shawna’s job to gradually administer non-lethal viruses to consenting metas to get them to the low security medical wing and eventually down to the morgue. It was Barry’s job to inform the metas of their plan. 

 

It was almost three am and Barry had just finished his third round of the night. He had finally managed to talk to Meta 111 (Hartley Rathaway) while he was conscious so he was considering tonight a win. Barry was filing notes when a security guard burst into the office. The door slammed open, bounced off the wall next to it, and swung back to hit the guard in the arm. Barry leapt out of his chair and it rolled into the opposite corner of the room. 

“We need you,” the guard said bluntly, “There’s a new meta.” Barry rushed to get his things together at normal speed and follow the guard down to the holding cell they had the meta in. The guard led Barry down a level, past Harley’s cell, and to the last cell on the right side of the hall. Inside was a young man with dark, shoulder length hair. He was unconscious, slumped over, and shackled to a chair in the center of the room. There was a guard at the door that turned to let Barry into the cell. He grabbed Barry’s shoulder just before he entered.

“Don’t let him touch you, kid,” the guard grumbled, “He does somethin’...weird...with his hands.” Barry looked at the guard in confusion.

“Don’t they all?” He replied sarcastically. He shrugged the guard’s hand from his shoulder and entered the cell. The door shut behind him and he heard the telltale hiss of the air and sound seal. He moved to kneel in front of the man and put his bag down next to him. Barry reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the other man’s wrist to take his pulse. He timed the slow, steady beat under his fingertips and looked up at the man’s face through the curtain of hair that separated them. Barry reached up and tucked the hair behind the man’s ears. The man stirred, squinting hard at the bright lights and attempting to stretch against the straps tying him to the chair. He jumped and pulled desperately at the straps, moving the chair in his struggle. Barry rocked back on his heels and raised his hands to calm the man.

“Hey, hey, you’re gonna be ok,” Barry said. The man stopped struggling and stared at Barry with terrified eyes. Barry glanced over his shoulder to check on the guard, who had his back turned and seemed to be listening to something that Barry couldn’t hear. He turned back to the man in the chair and started to undo the straps holding him to the chair. “What’s your name?” The man looked at him in confusion and rubbed the wrists of his newly freed hands. 

“Cisco.”

“I’m Barry,” Barry sat back on the floor with his legs folded and looked up at Cisco. “So what can you do? The guy out there said I shouldn’t let you touch me, but he says that about all the metas.” Cisco kept staring at Barry with a furrowed brow then glanced between him and the guard outside. “Oh, don’t worry, he can’t hear us. I have to push this for him to pay any attention to me,” Barry said, gesturing to a red button pinned to his chest. “See, watch.” Barry stood up and walked over to the glass at the front of the cell. He waved his hands above his head and started yelling. “HEY. HEY, GUARD. THIS META IS TRYING TO KILL ME. OH MY GOD, I THINK I SEE THE LIGHT!!” Barry fell to the floor in a dramatic huff and stayed there for a moment, spreadeagled. He tilted his head back to look at Cisco with a smile. “See? Can’t hear a thing.”

“Oh my god,” Cisco laughed softly, covering his mouth with his hands. Barry’s smile grew slightly and he moved to stand. Cisco shifted in the chair with an uneasy look on his face. Barry held out his hands and held Cisco’s gaze.

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to check your vitals and get an estimate of your powers. I’d like to draw a little blood to verify your metahuman gene, and that’s it,” Barry explained calmly. He picked up his bag and sat on the bed on the right side of the room. Cisco watched him as he moved across the room. Barry began to unpack the things he needed from his bag, his gaze locked on the movement of his hands. Cisco watched as Barry pulled out his stethoscope, a small kit for drawing blood, and a blood pressure cuff. Cisco slowly rose from the chair as Barry scribbled something in a notebook he pulled from the bag. Cisco walked around the far side of the chair to the opposite end of the bed and sat down, curling one leg under himself to face Barry. 

“Ok,” Cisco mumbled. Barry whipped his head towards Cisco. Cisco’s eyes widened slightly, like he had seen something he couldn’t quite believe. 

“Ok,” Barry said, smiling again. Barry shuffled towards Cisco and dove into the kit to draw blood. Cisco watched intently as Barry gently pierced the crook of his arm and drew a vial of blood. He looked up at Barry’s face and tilted his head.

“You have powers,” he said softly. Barry glanced up at Cisco and laughed awkwardly. 

“What would make you think that?” he asked, occupying himself with pulling the needle from Cisco’s arm and tying a bandage around it. 

“It’s one of the things I can do. You forgot to ask me about my powers before you touched me,” Cisco said with a smirk, “That and the fact that you turned your head faster than humanly possible.” Barry barked a laugh and looked back to Cisco. 

“Kinda set myself up for that one, huh?” Cisco shrugged. “So,” Barry started, facing Cisco and putting his hands in his lap, “What can you do?”

“Well, I get these vibes when I touch people or things strongly associated with them. They’re basically visions that show me where the person is and sometimes what they’re trying to hide.” Cisco explained, ending with a pointed look to Barry. “I can also create shockwaves and...I uh...I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“Because you know what I’m really trying to do, don’t you?” Barry asked, excitedly, “You saw it in your vibe?”

“You’re trying to ‘shut it down from the inside’” Cisco said, quoting what Shawna had said to the team more than a month before. “Has it been working?”

“So far.”


End file.
